


Unforeseen Circumstances

by Anonymous



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, L is like the weird but nice uncle who buys ice cream, Light founds out he has a kid, Light goes to prison, Non-Chronological, Unrequited Love, Yagami Souichirou's A+ Parenting, he's already serving a life sentence so parenting isn't going great, well technically one person dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An alternate universe where instead of killing L for Light, Rem and L managed to work out a deal to give Misa immunity in return for Light's imprisonment.Eight months into his life sentence, Light gets a call from L saying Misa has given birth. He wasn't even aware she was pregnant before his arrest.When Yagami Suki is four years old, Amane Misa jumps off a bridge, unable to cope with the grief any longer. Suki is raised by her grandparents, who tell her her father is dead. There's not even a single picture of him in the house.A child grows up wondering about the mystery behind the father neither of her grandparents want to tell her about. Light goes through his years of imprisonment with the knowledge that he has a daughter who thinks he is dead, and who he will never get the chance to meet. L balances both regaining a friendship with the only person whose intelligence he ever respected, while also trying to build a relationship with the young girl whose parents his actions took away.aka a series of one shots set in this au my brain made in a dream!
Relationships: Amane Misa/Rem (implied), Amane Misa/Yagami Light (past), L & Yagami Light, Ryuk & Yagami Light, Yagami Light & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47
Collections: Anonymous





	1. a revelation

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! so this idea came to me in a dream like I said in the summary, and when I woke up I was compelled to make a full au of it. this fic is largely centered around Light and Misa's daughter, Suki, and her grappling with growing up while knowing absolutely nothing about her father, not even what he looks like, only to eventually learn that her father was one of the most prolific serial killers of all time. i honestly just thought this could be an interesting character study for all the characters involved, so here we are! 
> 
> however, I am a bit embarrassed that I wrote a 'daughter of Kira' fic just bc that sounds like an edgy wattpad story, hence why I'm on Anonymous
> 
> anyway, other things to note: this isn't a cohesive fic, it's just a series of one shots set in this universe. it is not in chronological order. I'll try to give the year that each chapter takes place in in the chapter summary or authors notes at the beginning. we're honestly just jumping around the timeline to wherever I feel like. 
> 
> to start off, Light was arrested in late 2007. This chapter takes place in 2023, and Suki is 15 years old. 
> 
> hope you guys enjoy!

“Ryuzaki,” Suki began, looking up from her sundae to lock eyes with the pale man. “Can I ask you a question?”

It was a warm day in the city. Spring was here in full force, with cherry blossom petals floating through the air like snow. Students milled about, stopping from coffee shop to ice cream shop while chattering excitedly amongst themselves. Young couples strolled arm in arm, keeping their bodies close together as they made their ways down the sidewalk. The promise of a spring shower hung heavily in the air, despite the lack of clouds in the sky. 

Ryuzaki and Suki were sitting outside a cafe. It was one of Ryuzaki’s favorites for strawberry sundaes, and he had reasoned that with the cherry blossoms outside they might as well get pink treats to match. In all honesty, Suki knew he just wanted strawberries, but she didn’t mind. She liked all ice cream the same. 

In front of her sat a delicately piled strawberry sundae. Pillowy scoops of vanilla with ruby red strawberry sauce poured on top, decorated with juicy slices of perfectly ripe strawberries. Across from her, Ryuzaki had the same thing, but twice as large. He also had a slice of strawberry shortcake as well, to ‘balance it out’ as he had told her. 

All in all, no different than their usual outings. Except this time, Suki didn’t want to play reasoning games with Ryuzaki while they ate their food. She wanted to talk. 

“Yeah, Suki?” Ryuzaki replied, the spoon half hanging out of his mouth. Beside them, Suki noticed an older couple giving Ryuzaki a disgusted look, presumably at the odd way he was sitting. Or perhaps it was at his permanently disheveled appearance. Either way, Suki barely even noticed it at this point. Her uncle had always been a bit off in more ways than one, but she didn’t mind. He just had his quirks. 

“Um, I wanted to ask you a question about… uh…” she hesitated, glancing back down at the table and counting the knots in the wood. If this was her grandfather she was talking to, simply bringing up the subject would be enough to get her yelled at. But this was Ryuzaki. He never berated her for questions like this. 

So she took a deep breath to steady herself, and forced herself to meet his gaze. “I want to ask a question about my father.” 

While even the mere mention of her father would send a jolt through her grandparents, Aizawa, Matsuda, and even Mogi, Ryuzaki didn’t even blink. 

“Alright, what do you wanna know?” He asked, sucking on his spoon. 

“How did you know him?” She asked, swirling her own spoon around the ice cream. 

Taking the spoon out of his mouth, Ryuzaki scanned his sundae for a strawberry to eat. 

“You could say we worked together,” he said absently, picking out a large slice near the top of the sundae. 

“On what?” Suki pushed, leaning forward. 

“A case I can’t tell you about,” Ryuzaki explained, scooping the strawberry up in his spoon and popping it into his mouth. 

A case. Alright, that was something. Suki was tempted to argue, to try and push for more information but that tactic wouldn’t work on Ryuzaki. She knew that already. He was always several steps ahead of her, and wouldn’t tell her anything he didn’t already decide she could know. 

Instead, she settled for another question. 

“Can you tell me how he died?” She asked instead. 

This time, Ryuzaki’s eyes actually widened a fraction, and he set his spoon down immediately. 

“Wait, your grandparents haven’t told you?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow at Suki. 

“No, they just keep saying they’ll tell me everything when I’m older,” Suki explained. 

Ryuzaki frowned, and let go of his spoon to bring his fingers up to his chin. “While I understand waiting on some aspects to tell you, I feel as though you deserve to know at least that part,” he muttered. “Chief Yagami is going to kill me for this, I know it.” 

He sighed and tented his fingers in front of him. “This might come as a shock to you, so prepare yourself,” Ryuzaki said. Suki frowned and resettled herself in her chair, wondering what she was about to hear. 

“Your father isn’t dead. He’s currently serving a life sentence in prison.” 

And just like that, the world froze. 

Her dad wasn’t dead. He was alive. Throughout her entire life, Suki thought she had been chasing for answers from a dead man. But that wasn’t the case at all. He was just as alive as she was. Hell, she could talk to him if she wanted to. 

Light Yagami was no longer just a figment of her imagination. A ghost at the edge of her vision. A nagging feeling in the back of her mind. He was a living, breathing, person. 

Of all the answers Ryuzaki could’ve given her, Suki did not expect this. 

“H-He’s alive?” She whispered. Ryuzaki nodded, and she let out a shaky breath. “Why didn’t they tell me?” 

Ryuzaki shrugged. “You know the answer. Tell me why.” 

Suki frowned. She wasn’t in the mood to play his deductive games, but he was right in that it was easy to figure out. 

“They didn’t want me asking what he did to get in prison,” she said quietly. 

Ryuzaki nodded. “Bingo,” he said, taking another bite of his sundae. 

“But I’m old enough to know! Aren’t I, Ryuzaki?” 

“I mean I think you are,” Ryuzaki answered with a shrug. “But your grandparents and I don’t agree on a lot of things, especially regarding you.” 

This made Suki frown, and she leaned back in her chair before folding her arms across her chest. “Yeah, I’ve noticed,” she muttered. “I’m gonna try to talk to them again tonight. I’m sick and tired of waiting for answers.” 

“Sounds like a good idea to me. Let me know how it goes when it’s over,” Ryuzaki said between a mouthful of ice cream. Then he pointed to Suki’s sundae with his spoon. “By the way, are you gonna finish that?” 

It was only then that Suki noticed Ryuzaki had nearly finished his entire sundae. 

“No, I’m not,” she said, no longer hungry after her revelation. 

“Cool, more for me.” Reaching across the table, Ryuzaki grabbed the sundae and pulled it towards him, and began to dig into it with surprising vigor.


	2. congratulations!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light gets a call from L
> 
> Year: 2008

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey again guys, I'm posting both the first chapter and this one at the same time because I have a lot of this prewritten already, so I'm just gonna copy paste and update this whenever I feel like. make sure to leave a comment if you're enjoying this!

Like usual, Light’s days were dragging out. 

Prison days either felt like an eternity, or three could go by in the blink of an eye. There was no in between. When you thought about the monotony too much, it slowed everything down. Every second felt like three, and every minute felt like five. But when you managed to lose yourself in the boring routine, letting your brain cells rot as you mopped the floor for the millionth time, everything faded into the background. 

Light was trying to get better at doing the latter, but it was hard. Thinking was what he did best. It’s what had gotten him through his entire cat and mouse game with L. Every second of every day had to be spent thinking three steps ahead. What to do next? What was L going to do next? How was he going to counteract that move? Was anyone else getting suspicious? 

The last year of his freedom had been such a whirlwind of constantly being on his toes, neurons firing as fast as possible to try and be faster than the world’s greatest detective. So to have it all come to a screeching halt—and then to be put on an unbearably slow crawl through time—was like true hell for Light. 

It had been 8 months since he had been imprisoned. He had officially received his sentence not too long ago. Normally for a case like his, the death penalty would be the default choice. But someone had to put in a request not to give him the death penalty, and so Light was stuck with a life sentence instead. 

Technically, he would be eligible for parole consideration in ten years. But he was Kira. No judge was going to give him parole. He was only eligible in name. No one was ever going to let him out on the streets again. 

Light wasn’t looking forward to spending the rest of his life in these dingy white walls. Which was evidenced by the many scars that littered his arms now. Attempts at shortening his life sentence so he wouldn’t have to suffer in this hell. Thanks to a certain annoying shinigami however, these had all failed. 

Ryuk had always been confusing to Light, but now he was more confusing than ever. Light had assumed that should he ever be imprisoned and given a life sentence, if Light himself was unable to write his name in the Death Note, Ryuk would write it in his instead. Certainly Ryuk wouldn’t want to be stuck with Light in prison for the rest of his natural life? Right? 

Well, he was wrong apparently. Ryuk refused to kill Light, no matter how many times he begged. He also refused to let Light kill himself, drawing the attention of the guards with a bang on the wall or a chucked apple every time red started to run down Light’s uniform. In all honesty, it was getting really fucking annoying. 

Whenever he asked Ryuk about it, Ryuk just said that Light was the only human he’d ever liked. Plus, sitting in prison for a life sentence was really no different than hanging out in the shinigami realm, so he wasn’t really missing much. To Ryuk, another 70 years on Earth was nothing. A small delay to the eyes of someone who had existed since the beginning of humanity. 

And so here Light was. Mopping floors and cursing his shinigami for suddenly growing a heart at the most inconvenient time. 

Dipping the mop back in the bucket, Light set it back down on the tiled floor and pushed it from side to side without thinking. The water squelched around his shoes, but he didn’t care. Nothing mattered anymore. What was a little water on his shoes? 

Then, there was the sound of boots on tile, and the monotony was broken. 

“Yagami! You have an emergency phone call!” A guard’s voice barked. 

Sighing, Light set the mop back into the bucket and leaned it against the wall. He turned and followed the guard out of the hall, and down towards the phone room. The only people who could call him in prison were his parents and L, and he knew his parents wouldn’t be the ones calling. That meant it was L, and L would only call if there was a good reason to. 

The guard pointed to the phone on the wall, and Light walked over to pick up the receiver. 

“Hello?” Light asked, resisting the urge to lean against the wall and close his eyes. 

“Light, you sound rather dead inside,” L commented in his usual low tone. 

“Well, prison is for breaking souls and all,” Light muttered, rolling his eyes. “What the hell do you want, Ryuzaki? I haven’t magically forgiven you for getting me a life sentence.” 

“And I haven’t magically forgiven you for murdering tens of thousands of people, but I’m able to move past that, aren’t I?” L crooned, the smirk in his voice obvious. Light’s fist clenched, remembering how good it felt to punch L in the face that one time. 

“Either get on with the conversation or I’m hanging up,” Light snapped. 

“Oh, so eager to get back to mopping, are we?” L continued. Light groaned and went to hang up the phone, when L spoke again. “This is about Misa.” 

Light rolled his eyes. “She’s not trying to get on my visitor list, is she?” 

“No, she’s not,” L said, almost sounding annoyed with Light. “I just wanted to let you know she just gave birth.” 

At this, Light’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head. 

“WHAT?” 

“Yagami, keep it down!” One of the guards snapped. Light raised a hand in apology, struggling to get his breathing under control. Misa was pregnant? How come no one told him! 

“Who the hell got her pregnant?” Light questioned, really not having expected Misa to move on from him so quickly. Admittedly, while it was relieving in a sense, it was a blow to his self-esteem. 

L chuckled. “Oh Light, you really are losing your brain cells in there. Come on, do the math. How long has it been since you were imprisoned?” 

The realization dawned on Light slowly, and his jaw dropped open. 8 months. That would give Misa enough time to be a full month pregnant before Light was arrested. 

“Me? No, that’s impossible. Ryuzaki, please tell me you’re joking.” 

“Did you have intercourse with her within the month prior to your arrest?” L asked casually. 

Light felt his cheeks flame. “Jesus! Yes, okay? But it’s not like it was my idea or anything!” Light whisper-yelled into the phone. 

In all honesty, Light had not been attracted to Misa, especially in a sexual sense. Objectively she was an attractive girl. But Light had never found himself interested in sex… really at all. He had more important things to focus on. However, his deal with Rem had dictated he had to keep Misa happy. And Misa was very much the opposite of Light in terms of sexual desire. 

If he had actually tried to refused, instead of just pretending to be busy or tired, she wouldn’t have forced it. He knew that. While Misa may have been an idiot who liked to get her way, she had been around too many guys forcing themselves on her for her to ever want to put someone else in the same position. But the thing was, it wasn’t unenjoyable for him. He was just neutral about it. 

So yes. They had sex. Not regularly, but whenever Misa seemed really whiny or sad and Rem gave Light dirty looks, he would sigh and agree to it. 

“I hate to break it to you, Light, but sperm don’t care if the sex was your idea or not,” L deadpanned. 

Light clenched his jaw and cupped his hand over the phone to make sure no one would overhear him. “So are you sure it’s my kid?!” 

“Misa swears on her life that she hadn’t been involved with anyone besides you from the time you first got together nearly a year before your arrest,” L explained. “And given how obsessed she was with you, I’m inclined to believe her claim. So yes, for all intents and purposes, it’s yours.” 

Groaning, Light dragged his hands down his face with his free hand. “Jesus christ, I’m 19, I can’t be a dad,” he mumbled. 

“You’re also serving a life sentence in prison, so you’re really not going to have a lot going for you in terms of parenting,” L replied, his words slurred as he chewed on what Light figured was likely a strawberry. “Honestly, I don’t think the chief and your mother even want your child to know you exist, and I can understand why.” 

“Then why bother telling me about this?” Light snapped again, his limited patience with Ryuzaki growing thin. 

“Because I just figured you’d like to know that you have a healthy daughter,” L said, the shrug apparent in his words. 

Daughter. Although Light didn’t particularly care about this baby he was never going to meet, the word still struck a chord in him—somewhere. The word made him take pause, and he struggled not to picture what she might look like. 

“Is that all?” Light asked, no longer interested in continuing this conversation. 

“Yes, that is all,” L replied. “I will come by sometime soon, hopefully you’ll indulge me with an actual meeting this time instead of ignoring me?” 

Light hung up without responding, figuring that was enough of an answer. 

He went back to work without a word, struggling not to mull over the conversation he just had. Technically, he was a father now. There was a baby girl out there with half of his DNA, and half of Misa’s. Light was likely never going to see her in person. She would probably never know he even existed. But she would exist. 

Even though Light was going to spend the rest of his life rotting in this hellhole, there was going to be some mark of him left on the world. Not the mark of the role he played—the vengeful god—but of him. Light Yagami. 

He liked that idea more than he cared to admit.


	3. a helping hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misa is a tired new mom but Rem is there to help
> 
> Year: 2008

Misa laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling as she absently ran her fingers over her now flat stomach. 

The past nine months had been hell. She had been uncomfortable constantly, her feet had swollen, she had been craving such weird food, and she had gotten _fat_. By the end of the pregnancy, she could barely even recognize herself in a mirror. 

But every time Misa laid eyes on her precious little Suki, she couldn’t help but think that it was all worth it. While Misa had never thought of herself as the type to have children, this was Light’s baby. And she could see him clear as day in her small features. Her hair was sparse, but it matched his reddish brown hue perfectly. Her eyes were exactly his, all sharp angles and bright brown. This was the only piece of Light Misa would ever see again, and she was going to cherish her. 

She still missed Light though. She missed Light so much it was like a physical pain in her chest. While looking at Suki often helped ease this pain, sometimes it just made it worse, because Misa knew Light was never going to get to meet their child. Sometimes when she looked at Suki and saw Light’s eyes staring back at her, she’d feel the tears well up in her eyes once again, because she wasn’t a replacement for Light. 

Logically, Misa knew Rem was right when she told her he didn’t love her. He had always been so cold to her. He was never passionate with her. He never wanted to kiss her. He only did it out of obligation. While her lips would be warm and full of movement, his were cold, and still as a corpse when she kissed him. 

But he was still her Light. Her beautiful, intelligent, amazing ray of light. He was the smartest person Misa had ever met. He valued true justice in a way no one had dared to voice before. He had changed the world under the guise of Kira, and up until his arrest, Misa had been fully prepared to follow him to the ends of the Earth. Because even if the feeling wasn’t mutual, he was hers and she was his. 

Another tear slipped down Misa’s cheek. She shouldn’t miss someone who was just using her. But she did. 

“Are you missing him again?” Rem asked in her deep and soothing voice. She was standing by the edge of Misa’s bed, watching her. 

Biting her lip, Misa nodded. “Y-Yes,” she whispered, her voice breaking as more tears slipped down her cheeks. “I just don’t know how to go on without him.” 

Rem sighed in the way she usually did these days. Not with contempt for Misa, as Light often did. But with sadness. Pure, unbridled sadness. 

“We’ve talked about this, Misa. He did not care for you. Not in the way he should have,” Rem explained in a gentle tone. 

“I know, but-” Misa hiccuped, cutting herself off. “It’s just- it’s so hard to try and detach yourself from someone when you’ve made them your entire life, you know?” 

Sighing again, Rem reached forward to brush a strand of hair away from Misa’s face. Letting out a breath, Misa turned away to cry into her pillow, heart aching as her mind flashed with images of Light. 

Then, from the bassinet in the corner of the room, Suki began to cry. 

Weariness resonated through all of Misa’s bones. She was so tired. Taking care of a baby was a lot of work, and she was trying to do the job of two people. She knew she shouldn’t have kept Suki. She was barely 20 years old, she didn’t know anything about taking care of a kid. But again, this was the only piece of Light she had left. She had to hold onto her. 

Still, she was too tired to get up right now. 

“Rem, can you?” Misa asked in a hoarse voice, her face buried in her pillow. 

“Of course, Misa,” Rem replied. 

Turning over, Misa watched as Rem picked Suki up as carefully as possible in her giant skeletal hands. Suki looked so unbelievably tiny next to the gigantic Rem, but Rem was as gentle as a giant shinigami could be with an infant. She rested Suki in the palm of her right hand, and reached for her bottle with her left. 

As soon as the bottle entered Suki’s mouth, she stopped crying. Her tiny eyes looked up at Rem, even though both Misa and Rem knew Suki couldn’t see her. 

It was funny, watching a shinigami that was so used to taking human lives, be so careful not to harm such a precious one. Most parents in Misa’s position would likely not be so keen on letting a monster bottle feed their baby, but Misa knew Rem would never harm Suki. Rem was Misa’s best friend, and she only wanted Misa to be happy. Not to mention, even though Rem didn’t admit it, Misa could tell she liked Suki. 

“You’re good at that,” Misa commented, rolling back over onto her back. 

“Really?” Rem questioned, eyes widening. “I’ve never interacted with human infants before. I’m always worried I’ll upset her.” 

Misa giggled at this, her dour mood already brightening. “No way, you’re so good! Look how happy she is!” 

It was true. When Rem pulled the now-empty bottle away, Suki was gurgling happily as she squirmed around in Rem’s hand. Just as cautiously as before, Rem set Suki back down in her crib, and put the bottle back on the counter. 

“Thank you, Rem,” Misa sighed, shifting so she was under the blankets. It was the middle of the day, but Suki had woken her up so many times the night before, she was exhausted. “I think I’m gonna take a nap.” 

“You should rest, Misa,” Rem told her softly. Reaching over, Rem shut off the lamp in her room and closed the blinds for her, plunging the room into darkness. 

“Goodnight Rem,” Misa murmured as she settled into her pillow. 

“Goodnight, sweet Misa,” Rem whispered in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	4. a surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after Light's arrest, L visits Misa
> 
> Year: 2008

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, thanks so much for the nice comments you've given me so far! I'm glad a few of you are enjoying this random idea I just explored for my own entertainment :) 
> 
> hope you like this chapter!

It was late in the day when L found himself outside of Misa’s apartment. 

It had been nearly a month since Light was arrested. L had been swamped ever since then. Compiling his evidence with Watari’s help, preparing his case for the court, outlining the sentence pleading he planned to do on Light’s behalf, working to get Misa out of being charged, things of that nature. Not to mention, the entirety of the UN had been nipping at his heels, demanding he explain just how Kira killed. 

L did not want to tell them about the Death Note. It was the most lethal weapon in existence, and if it were to fall into the wrong hands, it could mean the end of all life on Earth. It already fell into the wrong hands once, and both L and the Task Force agreed that they didn’t want that happening again. 

After a discussion with the Task Force, it was decided that the Death Note would be kept by L. Even though he wasn’t wholly trusted by everyone on the team (looking at you, Aizawa), they all knew L would never use it now that it was no longer the key to solving the Kira investigation. That much was obvious. So Watari had taken possession of it, and placed it in a lockbox located in one of the most secure banks in all of London. 

Everything had been hectic since Kira’s arrest, so much so that L hadn’t even gotten time to check up on Misa, and ensure his deal with Rem was still there. While he doubted the shinigami would go back on her word, she was also a shinigami, so it didn’t hurt to double check. 

Standing in front of Misa’s apartment, L shoved his hands in his pocket, staring at the numbers on the door. Misa was not going to be happy with him, that was for sure. The task force had barely heard from her since the arrest. The only person she’d agree to see is Matsuda, and according to him she’d been severely depressed since the arrest. L wasn’t sure if he was even going to be allowed in Misa’s home, and he didn’t blame her. 

It didn’t matter though. He was only here to see Rem, and let her know he was upholding his end of the bargain. 

L knocked on the door, and stepped back to wait. From behind the door, he could hear a high-pitched yelp and the quick patter of footsteps. 

“Oh! That must be the delivery guy with my package,” he heard Misa say as she ran to the door. 

The door swung open with surprising force. 

“Hi yes I’m here to sig-” Misa cut herself off when she realized who was standing in front of her, and her (obviously fake) smile fell as a glare took its place. “What do you want, Ryuzaki?” She asked in a flat voice. 

“Hello Misa, you seem to be doing well,” L commented. In all honesty, that was a lie. This was the most disheveled L had ever seen the girl. Her blonde hair, usually perfectly styled in her pigtails, fell limply around her face. Dark bags sat under her eyes, she was dressed in a black sweatshirt and sweatpants, and L realized this was one of the few times he’d ever seen her without her signature red lipstick. 

“Thanks. You look ugly as usual,” Misa snapped, folding her arms over her chest. “Why are you here?” 

“Actually I’m here to speak with Rem, not you. Is she here?” L asked, raising an eyebrow as he tried to peer into the apartment behind her. 

Turning around, Misa yelled into the apartment. “Rem! Do you wanna talk to Ryuzaki?” L couldn’t hear the shinigami’s reply, but she must’ve said yes because Misa looked back to L and gestured for him to come inside. 

The inside of Misa’s apartment wasn’t much better kept than her appearance. Dirty dishes flooded her sink, while random pieces of clothing were thrown everywhere. The blinds were closed despite it being midday, and there was only a single lamp on in the apartment, making the entire place very dark. 

In the living room across from the kitchen, L spotted Rem. Her hulking figure was difficult to miss, and she looked the same as she had the last time he’d seen her. She didn’t react to his presence, but she didn’t seem upset with him, which was a good sign. 

“Hello _Ryuzaki_ ,” Rem said, putting unusual emphasis on his name. Sometimes L forgot that the shinigami was one of the few things in the world that knew his real name, so calling him Ryuzaki must’ve been odd to her. “Is something the matter?” 

Behind him, L heard Misa shuffle into her bedroom. It was odd, witnessing the energetic girl act so demurely. Frankly, it was so unusual that it made L uneasy. 

“Nothing is the matter,” L explained, looking up at the shinigami. “I just wanted to check in to let you know I’m almost done working out the plea deal for Misa. I’m going to argue that she was under Light’s control with the Death Note, and is not responsible for the murders she committed. Because I’m one of the only people in the world who knows how the Death Note works, they’ll have no choice but to take my word for it.” 

“Alright, if you believe that argument will work I will trust you, Ryuzaki,” Rem said in her monotone voice. “But just remember, if anything goes wrong and Misa ends up in prison, I will not hesitate to kill you.” 

“I have not forgotten the conditions of our agreement,” L reassured her. 

“Good. If that is all I recommend you be on your way-” Rem was cut off by a gagging noise coming from Misa’s room. L and Rem looked over at the same time to see Misa dart into the bathroom, hand over her mouth in an obvious attempt to keep herself from vomiting. 

L followed Misa into the bathroom where she was crouched over the toilet, retching violently. Unsure of what else to do, he awkwardly walked up behind her and grabbed her hair back so it couldn’t get in the way. She didn’t make any noises of protest, so L decided to stay there as she puked. 

While Misa emptied the contents of her stomach, L looked around the bathroom, wondering if she had any medicine he could get for her. He spotted a glass near the sink and made a mental note to fill it up with water when she was done, and continued to scan the counters as he tried to figure out what was wrong. 

Maybe she was just sick? According to Matsuda she hadn’t been going outside a lot, so it’s unlikely she would have caught a stomach bug. However, a lack of sun and proper nutrition wasn’t good for anyone (L knew that better than anyone), so he wouldn’t be surprised if it was her body just having a bad reaction to the drastic change in lifestyle she’d had since Light’s arrest. 

Then, L’s eyes caught on a bottle perched near her sink. It was a vitamin bottle, which in itself wasn’t unusual, but it was the words on the front of it that made his eyes widen. 

**Prenatal Vitamins**

Misa had prenatal vitamins on her sink. She was wearing baggy clothes. She was throwing up into a toilet right now. 

She was pregnant. 

Misa stopped throwing up, and L let go of her hair before stepping to the side so she could get up. He filled the glass up with water from the sink and handed it to her, and she took it eagerly as the toilet flushed behind her. 

Swishing the water around her mouth, she moved to the sink and spit in it, rinsing it out before refilling her glass. 

“ _Blegh_ , I hate vomiting,” she said in a hoarse voice, wincing as she spit more water out. “Thanks for holding my hair back, Ryuzaki. I’m getting really tired of having to wash puke out of it all the time.” 

“No problem,” L muttered, still staring at the prenatal vitamins on the sink. Once Misa had seemed to settle herself mostly, she made her way out of the bathroom, and L followed suit. 

Rem was waiting outside the door, and she reached out a hand to rest on Misa’s shoulder. “Are you alright? Do you wish for me to make you more tea?” 

“I’m okay, Rem. Thank you though,” Misa said, smiling at the shinigami. L followed her to the living room where she plopped down on the couch, and he settled himself beside her. 

It was silent for a moment between the two of them. Misa was still breathing heavily from her ordeal, while L wasn’t sure how to word his question. He was never one for delicate subjects, especially ones of the female nature. 

“So… you’re pregnant?” L asked bluntly. 

Misa’s eyes widened. “HOW DID YOU KNOW?!” She squealed, leaping to the other end of the couch. 

L breathed a sigh of relief. There was the old Misa. 

“You had prenatal vitamins on your sink, plus you just had morning sickness,” L explained, staring at Misa. 

“Oh. Yeah. I forgot about those,” Misa said, settling back into her chair. She sighed and leaned her head back, resting her hands on her stomach. “I guess I just gave it away, huh? I only found out a few weeks ago.” 

“Oh, wow.” L literally had no clue how to talk about this. “I’m guessing it’s Light’s?” 

Misa’s expression crumbled. “Of course it’s Light’s,” she pouted, bringing her knees up to her chest. “Who else’s would it be?” 

“Fair point,” L shrugged. “Have you told the Yagami’s yet?” 

Misa shook her head. “No. I don’t know if I can handle going to his house again.” 

“I can see why that might be upsetting,” L replied. 

“Are you sure I can’t go see him?” Misa then whined, crawling across the couch towards L. “Just to tell him the news? Please?”

“I’m sorry, but no,” L answered, trying to ignore the tears welling up in Misa’s eyes. “I’m just barely getting you out of being sentenced for acting as the Second Kira. If you were to visit the first Kira in prison, that would ruin the whole thing and my plea deal would be shot.” 

Misa sniffled, and turned to wipe her face with her sweatshirt sleeve. “Okay, I understand,” she said in a soft voice. She fell silent for a moment, trying to collect herself, and L stayed quiet as she did so. She sniffled a few more times and wiped her eyes some more, but she didn’t start outright crying (much to L’s relief). 

After a few more moments, Misa took a shaky breath and spoke again. 

“Then can you tell him for me?” She asked. “But not until after I have the baby. I don’t want him to be worried about me during the pregnancy.” 

L sighed. She still believed Light worried about her. It was almost sad at this point. 

“I can do that,” L agreed. 

Usually when L agreed to do something for Misa, she would squeal and hug him excitedly, going ‘thank you thank you thank you’ over and over. But this time, Misa just nodded and hugged her knees closer to her chest. 

“Thank you, Ryuzaki,” Misa whispered. 

L only nodded in response, unsure of what else to say. 

“I think you should be going now, Ryuzaki,” Rem suddenly said, making her presence known once more. 

“You’re right, I should,” L agreed, pushing up from the couch. He looked down at Misa, who was curled up in a tiny ball against the green cushions. She looked so much younger than she was, and the idea of her carrying a child felt… wrong. Let alone having to raise a child by herself. 

This wasn’t fair. Not to her. Not at all. 

“Let me know if you need anything and I can have Watari get it for you,” L said. 

Misa nodded, and L made his way out of the apartment, Rem staring him down with every step until the door closed behind him.


	5. family friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki overhears a conversation her grandfather has with some of his old friends
> 
> Year: 2020  
> Suki's Age: 12

The hour was late, but Suki couldn’t sleep. 

She had been restless all evening, but she wasn’t sure why. Aizawa, Matsuda, Ide, and Mogi had come over for dinner and a poker game with Grandpa. During dinner, Aizawa had asked her about school and Matsuda had asked her about her friends, while Ide inquired about her hobbies. Mogi hadn’t asked her anything, but before she had gone upstairs after dinner had finished and Ide had already made his way home, Mogi had handed her a small keychain with a kotoritai bird on it. The keychain was now hanging on her backpack, and the tiny bird made her smile every time she looked at it. 

Still, she was restless. Her logic brain told her it was because of the test she had tomorrow, and that she was nervous because of it. But it didn’t feel that way. Instead of thinking about the test, she couldn’t keep her mind off of what her Grandpa and his friends were doing downstairs. She wasn’t sure why tonight was any different than usual. It wasn’t unusual for Aizawa, Matsuda, Ide, and Mogi to visit. In fact, Matsuda had just picked her up from school last week. 

There was just something in the air during dinner that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. An unresolved tension that formed as soon as she stepped into the dining room. Maybe it was the way Aizawa’s eyes had lingered on her, crinkling at the corners almost as if he was suspicious of her. Or maybe it was because of the way Ide avoided looking directly at her face, even when he was speaking to her. 

After nearly an hour of trying to fall asleep, Suki decided to go downstairs and get some water. If Grandpa and his friends were still there, she could possibly find out what they were talking about and it would ease her mind of her anxious thoughts. 

Leaving her room, she peeked towards the master bedroom at the end of the hall, making sure her grandmother was still asleep. When she saw the door was closed and the light was off, she danced along the creaking wood, careful not to make any loud noises. She padded down the stairs in her thick socks, grateful for how they masked the sound of her footsteps.

From the stairs, she could tell there was only one light on in the kitchen. Despite this though, she could hear several voices speaking to each other in low tones. Carefully, she crept towards the kitchen until she was as close as she could get without being seen. 

She didn’t intend to eavesdrop. But she heard her name and froze on instinct. 

“I’m gonna be honest, when I saw Suki today I was kinda startled.” She recognized Aizawa’s voice instantly. His words were slurring just a bit, so she could tell her had been drinking. 

“Why were you startled? She’s turning into a really pretty young lady!” Matsuda said cheerfully. 

“Jesus christ, Matsuda. Are you blind?” Aizawa scoffed. 

“Huh? What do you mean?” Matsuda asked, sounding confused. 

Suki heard Aizawa sigh deeply. 

“It’s Light. She looks nearly identical to him and it’s freaky,” he grumbled. “Every time I look at her I just think of him.” 

Suki had to cover her mouth to keep herself from gasping out loud. Light. Her father. She’d never even seen a picture of him. But according to Aizawa, she looked just like him. 

In response, Suki heard her grandpa sigh. 

“Believe me, I know, Aizawa. It scares me as well,” he muttered, sounding tired. “The similarities between them are… uncanny.” 

“She even talks like him too,” Aizawa continued. “When she was going on today about how much she enjoys school and how excited she is to start high school, I got flashbacks to Light talking about going to college.” 

“You know… I actually haven’t thought much about it before, but you’re right,” Matsuda agreed in a careful tone. “She does look like Light. But I wouldn’t say she’s like Light necessarily. She might look similar to him and talk like he did, but she’s nothing like him. You know her! She’d never do the things he did.” 

“I thought the same thing about my son when L accused him, and look where that got us,” her grandpa said. 

“Look, I’m not saying she’s gonna go batshit like Light did,” Aizawa went on, his words slurring even more now. “But I am saying that it makes me really uncomfortable to look at her sometimes, which isn’t fair to her but I can’t help it. I’m honestly kinda terrified to see what she’s like when she gets older. Like, when she gets to the age Light was when he-” 

“Guys,” Mogi jumped in, cutting Aizawa off. The table fell silent, and Suki cautiously peered around the corner to see what was going on. However, she was met with four pairs of eyes staring directly at her, and she leapt backwards. 

“I’m sorry!” She yelped, scrambling to her feet. “I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop. I just came down to get a glass of water.” 

“Suki,” her grandpa growled, rising out of his chair. “How much of that did you hear?” 

“Not a lot,” she lied. 

Sighing, her grandpa pinched the bridge of his nose. Beside him, Mogi stood up as well. 

“Chief, I’ll take her back upstairs,” he said, resting a hand on her grandfather’s shoulder. 

“Thank you, Mogi,” he mumbled, turning back to sit in his chair once more. 

Mogi grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water, and then rested a hand on Suki’s shoulder before leading her out of the kitchen. She could feel Aizawa and Matsuda’s stares on her as she left the room, but she didn’t turn her head to meet their gazes. 

Together they walked back up the steps and to Suki’s room. Mogi opened the door for her and followed her in, setting her glass down on her nightstand. 

“How did you know I was there, Mogi?” Suki asked as she settled back onto her bed. 

Mogi gave her a half-grin. “Your foot was sticking out from behind the wall.” 

“Dangit,” she cursed under her breath, making Mogi laugh. 

“If you have everything you need, I’m gonna go back downstairs and probably head out,” Mogi said, turning to leave the room. 

“Wait!” Suki called. Mogi froze mid-step, and looked back at her, waiting for her to continue. 

Taking a deep breath, Suki’s gaze fell to her lap. “Do I really make Aizawa uncomfortable?” 

At this, Mogi’s expression crumbled. “You just remind him of someone we’d rather not think about, but you yourself don’t make him uncomfortable. Plus, he was drunk. You can never take Aizawa at his word when he’s drunk.” 

Suki knew she was supposed to laugh at that last part, but she couldn’t find it in herself to. 

“I remind him of my father,” she muttered. Then, she looked back up to meet Mogi’s eyes. “I look like him. Both he, grandpa, and Matsuda said it.” 

After a moment of hesitation, Mogi nodded. 

“You do.” 

“I’ve never even seen a picture of him,” Suki mumbled, her shoulders sagging. “Can you just… can you tell me how I look like him? Is it my eyes? My nose?” 

Mogi looked as if he didn’t want to answer this, but like it always was with him, one look from Suki was all it took for his resolve to dissipate. 

“It’s a lot of things. You have his hair color, his eyes, his face shape. I’d say the only thing you got from your mom was your nose,” Mogi answered, sounding resigned. “Your mother would be happy about that though, if she were alive. She’d be happy that you look like him.” 

“Were you friends with my mother?” Suki asked, realizing she had no clue how well her grandfather’s friends had known her mother. 

This made Mogi chuckle in a way that could only be described as a reminiscent laugh. One for a memory that Suki would likely never get to hear about. 

“Yeah, you could say that,” he said, eyes glazed over as he thought back. Then, he turned on his heel and headed for the door again. “Try to get some sleep, Suki. It’s a school night.” 

“Alright,” Suki relented, laying back on her bed. “Goodnight, Mogi.” 

“Goodnight, Suki.” 

The door closed, leaving Suki alone once more. 

She went to turn her lamp off so she could try to sleep again, but when she noticed the handheld mirror on her nightstand she paused. Lifting the mirror up, Suki watched her reflection. 

Reddish brown hair, light brown eyes, sharp jawline. All of these features were the same as her father’s. Suki tried to imagine it. Tried to think of what she would look like as a boy. She ran her fingers over her face, struggling to create a mental image in her head of this man she would never meet. 

It was odd. She was connected to this figment. A man who was more like a myth than a person. She only ever heard about him in hushed whispers between her parents, as if they were afraid of waking a sleeping ghost. 

Maybe that was what they were afraid of. That if they talked about him too much, it’d be as if he was alive again. Like it’d awaken some dormant part of Suki herself that was identical to the part of her father that did that terrible thing. The thing no one wanted to tell her about. 

That night, as Suki was falling asleep, she almost felt as if something was watching her from the corner of her room. She had the strangest feeling that if she opened her eyes, she would see a dark figure with bulging red eyes, watching her. 

But when her eyes did flutter open, nothing was there.


	6. a photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 2021

Suki was 13 the first time she ever saw what her father looked like. 

It was late at night. Suki had stayed up late finishing a project for school, and had just finished getting ready for bed. However, her growling stomach had pushed her into going downstairs to get a snack before she slept. 

Suki didn’t mind walking through her house at night. The creaking floor was familiar, and the moving shadows in the corners of her vision were just her imagination. In fact, she found this time rather relaxing. Everyone was asleep. No one was watching her. She could just let herself be. 

However, Suki would find this wasn’t exactly true on this night in particular. 

Padding down the stairs in her slippers, Suki made her way to the kitchen. She could hear her grandpa snoring from the master bedroom, so she wasn’t worried about walking in on a secret conversation (unlike that one time a year prior). 

When she got to the kitchen though, she could see a lone figure standing in front of a burning candle. The light was so dim, it took Suki a moment to recognize her grandmother. 

“Grandma?” Suki questioned as she flicked on the light switch. 

“Jesus Suki!” Her grandmother exclaimed, nearly jumping out of her skin as she held a piece of paper in her hand to her chest. “You startled me!” 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Suki apologized. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“It’s alright, dear,” her grandmother reassured her, still keeping the hand with the paper on her chest. “What did you come down here for?” 

“Just a glass of water,” Suki said, eyeing the square of paper curiously. 

Her grandmother followed Suki’s gaze down to her chest, and sighed as she pulled the paper slightly away so she could glance at it again. 

“What is that?” Suki asked, noticing how sad her grandmother seemed to be looking at it. 

Her grandmother was quiet for a moment, running her hands over the paper and gnawing at her lip. She seemed conflicted as to whether she should tell Suki what it was or not, so Suki waited patiently as she mulled it over. 

“Can you keep a secret from your grandfather, Suki?” Her grandma asked. Suki nodded, and she gestured Suki over. Her grandma took a shaky breath, looking at the paper one last time before she handed it to Suki. 

It was a photograph of a teenage boy. Suki didn’t recognize the boy, but he seemed familiar somehow. He only looked to be a few years older than her, with longish brown hair, light brown eyes, and was giving the camera a pleasant smile. 

“Who is this?” Suki asked, frowning at the boy. 

“That’s a picture of your father when he was 17,” her grandmother answered. 

Suki sucked in a sharp breath, eyes widening as she clutched the paper tighter. This was him. The man who had been nothing but a blank face in Suki’s mind for her entire life. The ghost she had never been able to look at full on. Finally, after 13 years of life, she got to see his face. 

Now knowing he was her father, she understood why everyone said she looked just like him. They shared so many facial features, he basically looked like a slightly older clone of her. Her heart was pounding so loudly in her ears, she could barely hear herself think. 

“How did you get this?” Suki whispered, unable to tear her gaze from the photo. “I thought Grandpa had all his pictures thrown out.” 

“When we were throwing out his photos, I managed to hide one, just for myself. I couldn’t bear the thought of never getting to see my own child’s face again,” her grandmother explained. “Whatever you do, don’t tell your grandfather. He’ll make me throw it out.” 

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” Suki said, tracing her finger along the edge of the photograph. He looked like such a normal teenager, it was jarring for Suki. Her grandfather always acted like her father had been one of the worst people he’d ever known. But here, Light seemed like the kind of kid that would run for class president, or be one of the top students in the year. 

“Why does Grandpa hate him so much?” Suki asked after a few moments, reluctantly handing the photograph back to her grandmother. 

Her grandma sighed. “Because what your father did was… unforgivable. It was especially terrible for your grandfather,” she explained softly, opening a kitchen drawer and sliding the picture under a fake bottom that was inside of it. 

“Why can’t I know what he did?” Suki pressed, not wanting to give up just yet. 

“You’re not old enough,” her grandmother explained. “Trust me, it is not something a 13 year old should be told about her own father.” 

Suki groaned. “When will I be old enough?” 

“I think your grandfather wants to wait until you’re 18.” 

Groaning again, Suki rested her head on her grandmother’s shoulder. “But that’s so far away!” 

Her grandmother laughed and patted her head. “Enjoy your childhood while you can, sweetheart. It goes by quicker than you think.”


	7. the answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a confrontation
> 
> year: 2023  
> Suki's age: 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! just wanted to pop in and say thanks for all the support you've given me on this weird ass fic idea so far, I really appreciate it! I hope you guys like this one, it's been a long time coming
> 
> chronologically this happens immediately after the events of ch 1

Ryuzaki dropped her off shortly after their conversation over sundaes ended, and Suki’s head was buzzing the entire time. She was still in shock over the revelation Ryuzaki had given her. Her father wasn’t dead. This entire time she’d thought both of her parents were dead, but that wasn’t the truth at all. Her father wasn’t some untouchable ghost. He was real, and hypothetically speaking, she could talk to him if she wanted. 

Waving goodbye as Ryuzaki drove off, Suki made her way into her house, unable to get him out of her mind. The one image she had for Light in her head bounced around her thoughts, the words _he’s alive_ playing on repeat. 

How could her grandparents lie to her for 15 years? Let her believe she was an orphan for the vast majority of her life? She knows they didn’t want to tell her what he did to end up in prison, but Suki was furious they had lied to her so blatantly for so long. 

Slamming the door behind her, Suki was prepared to just go up into her room and sulk, when she heard a voice call her from the kitchen. 

“Suki is that you? Are you back from your lunch?” It was her grandmother. 

For a moment, Suki wanted to ignore her and storm upstairs, slamming her door like a sullen teenager. But then she realized that this was it. She could demand her grandparents tell her everything. Now that she knew Light was alive, they would have to tell her. If they didn’t, she would just find a way to access his prison records and find out herself. She could do it. She had experience with computers and was good at teaching herself new skills. 

“Yeah, I’m back,” she said, taking a deep breath and making her way towards the kitchen. 

Her grandmother was standing at the stove, stirring something in a pot that Suki assumed was going to be dinner. At the table nearby, her grandfather was sitting with his laptop in front of him, frowning as he typed away. As she walked in though, her grandmother looked up to smile at her, while her grandfather gave an absent wave. 

“Hi sweetheart, did you have a good time with Ryuzaki?” Her grandmother asked, setting down her stirring spoon to give Suki a hug. 

While Suki didn’t really want to hug her grandmother right now, she did anyway, knowing it would sadden the woman not to. 

“It was… fine,” Suki said, trying to figure out how to bring this up in a way that had the highest chance of success. Her grandmother nodded and went back to her cooking, while Suki awkwardly made her way to the table, sitting down across from her grandfather. 

“How is Ryuzaki?” Her grandpa asked, still not looking up. “I didn’t get a chance to speak with him when he came to pick you up.” 

“He’s fine,” Suki shrugged. “Busy. Like usual.” 

Her grandmother laughed. “Of course. He’s always so intense about his work. I’m sure he’s working on a dozen cases right now.” 

It fell silent for a moment. Her grandmother humming to herself as she cooked, her grandfather typing away on the computer, and Suki staring silently at the table as the damning truth continued to spin itself over and over in her head. 

Her grandmother moved to the fridge and pulled out some leftover rice. “I’m going to make some onigiri to go with dinner, what filling would you like, Suki?” 

Suki didn’t hear the question at first. She was too caught up in her own thoughts. She had to ask them about it. She had to. She didn’t know how she was supposed to go on talking to her grandparents with this elephant in the room otherwise. 

“Suki? Are you alright?” Her grandmother asked, moving over to the table with a worried frown. 

Looking up from the table, Suki took a deep breath as she tried to steady her nerves. She had a right to know this. 

“Honestly? No. I’m not alright,” Suki replied, setting her hands on the table and straightening her shoulders. 

This made her grandfather glance up from his computer, and her grandmother reached out to rest a hand on her shoulder. 

“Sweetie, what’s wrong? Did something happen with Ryuzaki?” She asked, her voice dripping with concern. 

Glancing between her grandparent’s faces, Suki decided she had to just say it. 

“Why didn’t you tell me my father was alive?” She asked, looking at both of them. 

There was a moment of shocked silence that hung over the kitchen. Her grandmother stared at her with wide eyes, while her grandfather’s face set itself into a deep frown. 

Closing his computer, her grandfather stood up from his chair, and folded his arms as he set his gaze on Suki. 

“Where did you hear that?” Her grandfather demanded. 

Pushing up from her own seat as well, Suki stepped closer so she was face to face with her grandfather. 

“Ryuzaki told me,” she said, narrowing her eyes. “I asked him if he knew how my father died, and he said he was surprised you guys hadn’t told me the truth about that yet. Then he told me he was still alive, and that he’s serving a life sentence in prison.” 

Her grandfather glared at her, and Suki could hear him clenching and unclenching his fists. After a moment of tense silence, he turned away and leaned against the counter. 

“Goddammit Ryuzaki,” he cursed under his breath. 

“Suki, we were going to tell you eventually, I promise-” 

“When?” Suki asked, cutting her grandmother off. “When were you going to tell me that I’m not an orphan? That my father isn’t just some ghost story you two keep between yourselves, but a real, living, breathing person?” 

“You’re only 15, you don’t need to know what he did yet,” her grandfather said. 

“Oh, so it’ll be different in 3 years when I’m 18?” Suki challenged. Both her grandparents shared uncomfortable glances, and Suki ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. “Seriously, what are we waiting for? I’m old enough. I can handle it. Is he a murderer? Did he torture someone? Whatever it is, I can deal with it.” 

Her grandfather seemed reluctant to respond to her. He kept his gaze on the counter, squeezing his eyes shut and opening them back up as the seconds ticked on. Her grandmother moved to her grandfather, and rested her hand on his back. 

“Soichiro, it’s time,” her grandmother said softly. “She has a right to know.” 

A deep sigh escaped her grandfather. “...I know,” he muttered, shaking his head. “I just never wanted to have to dredge this back up again.” 

Suki stayed quiet as the two spoke. After a moment of hesitation, her grandfather straightened back up, the lines on his face even more prominent than they were just moments ago. He looked tired. Unbelievably tired. It was an exhaustion Suki had rarely seen on his face, most often when she brought up the subject of her father. 

“Let’s sit down,” her grandfather said. 

Nodding, Suki settled herself on one side of the table, while her grandparents settled themselves on the other side. Her grandma was pressed up against her grandpa, with her grandpa leaning heavily into her, as if they were support beams for one another. 

Folding her hands in front of her, her grandmother spoke first. 

“Your father was… a complicated person,” she began, messing with her fingernails as she avoided looking at Suki’s face. “He was extremely intelligent, even from a young age. He frequently got top scores on all tests, and even aced his university entrance exams.” Her grandmother sighed. “Sometimes I wonder if we praised him too much. If that’s where all his ideas came from.” 

“Ideas? What do you mean?” Suki questioned, furrowing her eyebrows. 

“I-I mean-” her grandmother took a sharp breath and brought a hand up to her face, and that was when Suki realized she was crying. “I don’t want to say it. It’s still too terrible to say!” 

Beside her, her grandfather sighed as well. 

“There’s no use in trying to soften it, Sachiko,” her grandfather said, rubbing her grandmother’s shoulder. He looked back up at Suki, and took a shaky breath. 

“Suki… are you familiar with Kira?” He asked in a pained voice. 

Blinking, Suki’s frown deepened. 

“The guy who had that psychic killing power and tried to kill all of the world's criminals and become god?” Suki questioned. Her grandfather nodded slowly, his gaze falling to the table. “Yeah, I learned about him in school. What does he have to do with-” 

The realization hit Suki mid-sentence. 

Her father did something unspeakably horrible. Something so bad, it made her grandfather burn all photos of him. Something her grandparents never wanted to tell Suki about. Kira was unnamed. They arrested him in secret, and he was serving a life-sentence somewhere in Japan. 

Her father was Kira. 

“No… no that can’t be true,” Suki muttered, shaking her head as the full weight of the realization hit her. “You’re lying. My father’s not Kira! He can’t be!” Even as she said those words though, she knew it was the truth. It was the only thing that made sense. The only reason everyone would try to keep this secret from her to the ends of the Earth. 

“He was arrested before your mother even knew she was pregnant,” her grandfather said quietly, resting a hand on top of her grandmother’s head as she cried. “When we learned of his sentence, we decided the best thing to do for you was to keep this information from you for as long as possible.” 

Suki didn’t reply, simply stared at the table as shock settled in. 

“You cannot repeat this information to anyone, although I’m sure you know that,” her grandfather continued, apparently unwilling to stop talking now that he was on a roll. “Before he was caught, I was part of the investigative team that was dedicated to catching Kira. The other members of that team were Aizawa, Matsuda, Ide, Mogi, with Ryuzaki leading us.” He paused and winced. “Your father was also a member of the team.” 

Suddenly, Aizawa’s words from 3 years prior flashed through her mind again. _It makes me really uncomfortable to look at her sometimes._

Her father had been part of their investigative team. They trusted him. They worked with him. And it turned out he had been lying to them the entire time. She could see how it would make Aizawa uncomfortable to look at her, given how similar she was to him. 

“Did… did my mother know?” Suki asked. 

Her grandpa nodded. “She was a Kira worshipper before she met Light, and by chance happened to gain the same killing ability that he had. Using it, she managed to deduce Light’s identity, and the two worked together with him as the first Kira and her as the second Kira. After Light had been arrested, Ryuzaki managed to work out a plea deal for your mother, saying that she had been manipulated by Light into acting as the second Kira.” 

Suki frowned. “Was that true though? Was he really manipulating her into doing that stuff?” 

“To be honest I… am not sure. While I’m sure Light came up with the plans that the two of them followed, I don’t think he was necessarily forcing Misa to kill criminals against her will.” This made Suki wince. While she knew her father had done something wrong, her mother came as a surprise to her. 

“Soichiro, I think that’s enough,” her grandmother cut in, noticing Suki’s discomfort. “I think we should let her take some time to absorb this.” 

“You’re right, of course, I’m sorry, Suki,” her grandfather said, dipping his head. “Now that you know… feel free to ask us any questions you have.”

Nodding, Suki stood up out of her chair. A feeling of numbness was creeping over her, suffocating the shock and anger that had filled her before. She spared one last look at her grandparents before she left the kitchen, and saw they weren’t even watching her anymore. They were sitting with their heads bowed together, hands gripped tightly between them. 

Turning, Suki left the kitchen and headed up to her room. Every step felt like a mountain to her, new words now playing on repeat in her mind. 

_My father is Kira. My father is Kira. My father is Kira._

_I am the daughter of Kira._

When she got to her room, she shut the door behind her quietly, and stared out at the space she had grown up in. Nothing had changed. Her bed still sat next to the two large windows that overlooked her neighborhood. Her desk was still settled next to the third window, with a TV on the table beside it. Her notebooks were still neatly stacked on her desk, with homework problems waiting for her. 

This wasn’t just her room though. This had also been _his_ room. 

She ran her hand along the doorframe. She wondered if this was where he did his killings. Suki could almost picture it. Light, sitting at her desk, watching news reports roll across the TV. Maybe he’d see a criminal’s name and picture displayed. Maybe his lips would turn up in disgust as the person’s crime was revealed. 

Would he even flinch as he did it? Suki didn’t know how he killed people, but she suspected it was something subtle. A psychic thing maybe? He just had to think about killing the person, and then they died of a heart attack? Or maybe it was something more complicated. Perhaps there was an object he had to use. Some magical knife to carve ancient runes with? Or what if it was something more witch-esque? Like a candle he had to burn while thinking of the person. 

It was a mystery to Suki exactly how he killed. But for some reason, she could easily imagine him spending a lot of time at his desk, watching criminal’s names and faces appearing on the news. 

After a moment of standing by the door, Suki sighed and plopped down on her bed. She was the daughter of the world’s most prolific serial killer. Now that was certainly a title. In the past, she had been glad to know she looked like him. It made her feel closer to this mystery man she had idealized so much in her mind. But now it felt more like a burden. Because she knew that every time her grandpa, or Aizawa, Ide, Mogi, or Matsuda looked at her, they all saw Kira. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Suki saw a flash of movement. Whipping her head to the shadowy corner of her room, she narrowed her eyes, trying to see if anything was there. 

There was a tense moment of silence. Something was watching her. She could feel it. 

Reaching for her phone, she turned on the flashlight and pointed it at the shadowy corner. It was empty, and she felt a strange sense of unease. There had been something staring at her. She knew it. 

But the empty corner told her otherwise, so Suki turned the flashlight off and set her phone back on her nightstand. 

Laying back down on her bed, Suki let her troubled thoughts bounce around her skull for the rest of the night, until sleep claimed her at last. 

After her eyes had closed, from the corner of the room a shadowy figured sighed. 

“Sometimes, I wonder if she can actually see me,” Ryuk muttered, straightening up from his crouched position and fluffing out his feathers. He chuckled to himself as he walked towards her window, preparing to fly back to the prison. “Man, that would’ve scared the shit out of me.” 

As he phased through the window and leapt into the air, Ryuk started laughing in his usual aggressive way. 

“See ya later, Suki.”


End file.
